


We'll Be Fine, Natalya

by Mal_not_Otto



Series: Nero Death Predictions [2]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: Raven has a bad feeling. She realizes why when it's too late
Relationships: Natalya | Raven & Maximilian Nero
Series: Nero Death Predictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	We'll Be Fine, Natalya

"Natalya," Nero looked at Raven, "we'll be fine. We've been through so much."

"I know. We're tough and so are those kids. I just have a bad feeling."

"About what?"

"I don't know." She leaned against the wall. Nero walked to the window, staring out of it.

"I know you're stressed Natalya, but remember that we've avoided death many times. I don't think it'll be different this time." He looked back at her. Raven felt clammy. Something was wrong. Him standing near the window was making her very uneasy.

She didn't know why until it was too late. Until the bullet shattered the glass. She now stared at his lifeless body in disbelief.

No. No not yet. They've been through too much.

"MAX!" 


End file.
